Magic's New Era
by LadyArcana81
Summary: What would happen if Serena could no longer transform? Then got transfered to Hogwarts. Why did that happen, and how can she learn at an english school? When she can barely speak english.
1. Chapter 1

Magic's Next Era

**Warning!!!!!** This story does contain spoilers about the final ending of Sailor Moon. The actual ending from the Sailor Stars Season.

**DO NOT **continue reading unless you are familiar with this season.

This fic is based more on Sailor Moon than on Harry Potter. I've only seen the movies, not the book, for Harry Potter. I fell in love with Loony Luna, so be prepared to see the sides of her that I envision.

I do not own either Sailor Moon or Harry Potter.

If there is something that I should know, about Harry Potter. Please tell me.

And now on with the Prologue…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't understand, Luna. Why can't I transform into Sailor Moon?" Serena suddenly complained as she stared at her High school homework. A partially done paper for Social Sciences.

"I don't know, Serena." Luna responded, after taking a deep breath for patience. Getting Serena to do this assignment was taking days. "But shouldn't you be more concerned about your term paper? Remember. It's due next week, and you've barely finished the first paragraph. At this rate you'll get another 'F', and THEN. You'll have to repeat the school year all over again." Then she leaped onto Serena's shoulder to read it. After seeing only a few paragraphs done, not even a full page. She then hopped onto Serena's desk, and sat down to stare at her.

"But Lunaaaaa…..." Serena whined. "This assignment was to write about the 'Strange light show, at the final "Star Lights" concert'. How can I NOT, to think about my powers." Resting her head on her arms Serena continued to mope. "It was the last sighting of Sailor Moon. And I haven't been able to transform since…" Then she took out another piece of paper. Doodling each of the sailor scouts symbols on it.

"I can see you can't let this go. However, I will not watch you complain." Luna called out, as she hoped onto the windowsill. "So while you do your homework. I'll go talk to Artimis."

(any body know the correct spelling?)

"Wait! Luna, I didn't want you to leave.." Serena called out to Luna. "Come on Lunaaa. Didn't you promise to help meee…"

Leaping into the tree and then running off, Luna called out, "Bye, Serena!"

After Serena watched her 'faithful advisor' run off to see her boyfriend. She went back to working on the term paper. Even though, she was still upset about her powers. The ones that never returned since that fateful night she faced Sailor Galaxia. The powers remaining allowed her to summon the Silver Crystal, her disguise pen and nothing else. Her broach, communicator, Holy Grail, Spiral Wand, Moon Sword, and Eternal Moon Scepter were all unusable and inaccessible. The ability to transform and fight the last nega-monsters on earth was gone.

After staring down at the mostly blank page. Serena just began writing anything. Not caring that she wrote about what really happened. The actual events of how the Earth was nearly disintegrated. When the Stadium was turned into a portal to Galaxia's head quarters. How Sailor Moon refused to fight a fellow Senshi, and lost her life. Only to have her Star Seed fused with Sailor Galaxia's pure Star Seed and her Silver Crystal. Even the part of why the most popular boy band in Japan, suddenly vanished.

When she finished. Serena started to sit back in her chair and stretch her tired muscles. Closing her eyes, she didn't see the exhausted Owl flying though her bedroom window.

*Squawk!*

*Boom!*

Downstairs Mrs. Tuskino called out, "Serena! Did you fall asleep doing your homework AGAIN?" Then mumbled to herself. "Honestly, what a lazy daughter of mine."

Shocked from seeing the Brown Spotted Owl on her desk; and the subsequent backward falling of her chair. It took a moment Serena to realize that it was really there. Another to respond to her mother. Then finally, to notice that it got injured in the collision.

Looking at it from her awkward position in the chair, on the floor. Serena called out, "No mom! I just finished it and then an Owl came in my room!"

"Serena! I have enough work to do around the house. Keep working on your homework! And stop making up silly stories you lazy girl!" Mrs. Tuskino answered, just before the sounds of a vacuum started.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey! Where're you two off to? And with dad's NEW car?" Ron asked his brothers with dismay. "Dad's gonna pitch fit! *gulp* Not to mention what MOM'll do. When yuse two get back."

"No worries, little brother-" began Fred. Then patted Ron on the back, as he put a few backpacks into the trunk.

"Dumbledore. Gave US special permission to use it." George finished, as he waved a parchment with a broken wax seal.

Fred snatched it out of George's hand, opened it and showed Ron, "See it says so. Right, here." Then pointed to the corresponding sentence. "We've got a 'special mission'. "

"To pick up a new transfer student." George finished, after closing the trunk. Blithely ignoring Ron's slack jawed expression.

Shocked, Ron took it and read the letter from Dumbledore. The letter instructed the twin Weasley brothers to go and pick up a student. The location: Osaka, Japan. "But, but..."

"That's right, you get now don't you." George laughed. "He trusts US to go half-way 'round the world. To pick up one: Miss. Serenity Moon. *sigh* Oh the things we must do for that Wizard." George said as he smiled. Then grabbed Fred around the shoulders, as they made the final preparations. "Well. Time to be off little brother."

They tossed girl's wizard robe, into the trunk. Then Fred announced "Wish us luck." After he got in the car. Then they flew off. Leaving an incredulous Ron, waving back and cringing as he still held the letter. In their parent's empty garage.

"But the letter… Didn't say anything about using dad's new car." Ron wined as he looked around at the now empty space. He began to wave good bye; until he heard his mother scream. "Where's our NEW CAR!"

"oh boy…" bracing himself for the worst. Ron, shoulders slumped, walked into the house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Japan

Serena, still on the floor, continued to stare at the strange bird.

The owl stared right back at her. Then it got up and limped over to the letter. Picked up the sealed envelope, that dropped a moment ago. After a few attempts it tried to gently land next to Serena's chair. Then dropped the letter, beside her. This time it landed gently in her hand.

"Huh?" Serena squeaked. Then she scrambled off the chair, clutching the letter. As she began to collect her wits. The owl quickly backed away to a safe distance. After a brief staring contest. Serena finally noticed the paper she was crushing. She also noticed that the bird was injured. So she dropped the paper, and got some bandages and chop sticks out the emergency in her closet.

*Good thing Luna and I get injured so much.* Serena thought as she broke a chop stick into 4ths. *Otherwise I might have to explain, why there's an injured bird in my room.* Then she hummed parts of the song Born Free. As she cautiously wrapped the bandage around the Owl's leg. Completely forgetting about the letter it delivered.

When she finished. The owl made a happy sounding cry. Then flew out Serena's window. Onto a nearby tree branch outside. It promptly fell asleep.

*Poor thing. It must be exhausted.* Serena thought as she watched it sleep. *But why did it fly into my room? And why does it seem so tired?*

"Serena…" Her mother called. Then opened Serena's bedroom door. "I just came to see how your homework is coming along… Young lady what is this mess?" Mrs. Tsukino cried out dismayed. Then she saw the essay on Serena's desk, and went to read it. After reading a few sentences she growled, "Young Lady, this is a pack of lies. Don't even THINK about handing this in as your assignment." Righting Serena's chair, she then told her daughter. "You are going to sit right here and finish this assignment, NOW." Then tossed Serena's old paper into the trash.

Under her mother's watchful eyes. Serena wrote a more appropriate essay. One that didn't include other dimensions, Star Seeds, or the real identities of the Sailor Stars, and Sailor Scouts. Unknowingly, her mother also helped her get over her obsession about her missing magical powers. As well as making Serena forget about strange birds, and the letters; they deliver.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's all for now Sailor Moon Says: please send comments about what you think and any tips about Harry Potter you want to send to this Author. See ya next time…..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Welcome back! Is Serena going to go to Hogwarts? Where are the Weasly twins going? Who the heck is Serenity Moon? **_

_**Maybe I'll tell you in this chapter of 'Magic's New Era'.**_

_**Special Thanks to you: **_

_**Anti-Stereotype Girl**_

_You helped me find some good solutions to my problems… As well as being a great source of practical information about the Harry Potter series. She has also served as sounding board for some of my ideas. I respect her for telling me when I'm wrong._

_By the way. I do not own the rights/copyright to Sailor Moon. I do not own the rights/copyright to Harry Potter. _

_I do not live in Japan or England. I'm Just a Jersey girl banging keys on a laptop._

_Special notes: _

_The native language of the country shall be in " -- "_

_(Unless otherwise implied, in the story.)_

_I got frustrated. So I apologize in advance. I just couldn't make it work the way I originally intended. The next chapters will be better._

_.__ I used this site to create my own version of a letter from Hogwarts. _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_The next week, Mrs. Tuskino was straightening up Serena's room. As she was searching for her daughter's hidden stash of pocky. She found a letter on the floor addressed to Serena, written on lovely old parchment. It was from a boarding school in England called: Hogwarts._

_Talking aloud, "Why is that girl hiding this?" Pausing in her cleaning efforts, Mrs. Tuskino sat on her daughter's bed. As she opened the letter and then proceeded to read it to herself. After she was done reading it, she excitedly got up and left the room. Tucking the letter from Hogwarts, into her apron pocket. Then ran downstairs to wait for her daughter to come home from school._

_About 4 hours after Serena was supposed to come home. Mrs. Tsukino was getting annoyed. Her daughter got accepted into a prestigious wizarding school, without telling her or Mr. Tuskino. The semester for said school was beginning in at the end of the month! Then to top it all off her daughter was LATE coming home from school!_

_Just as she was about to get really good and steaming mad. Serena burst through the door._

"_Hi! Mom sorry I'm late! Mina asked me to come with her to volleyball tryouts. Then Darien called from America!" Serena explained with a rush. Smiling happily she continued. "He told me to call him right back after I finished my homework. So I need you to tell him I did it! He said he won't believe me otherwise." Cautiously she looked around. "He isn't here, is he? Oh well with Darien in America, he should be safe right?" Looking askance at her mom, Serena asked, "is everything alright?"_

_After her daughter's babbling entrance, Mrs. Tsukino's anger deflated. Exasperated, she pulled out the letter from her pocket and waved it around. Closing her eyes, Mrs. Tsukino casually answered. "No…. Everything is fine. The fact that me daughter is transferring to a boarding school half a continent away. Well that is completely normal, right?" She finished with more than a touch of sarcasm in her voice._

_Confused, "what school?" Serena said as she stopped on the stairs, to look at her mom. Then her eyes began to tear up. "You mean my grades are really that bad that you are actually sending me to boarding school. Mom. I'll try harder. Just give me a chance, it's just I've been so stressed-"_

_Holding up her hand to stop Serena's bawling. "Serena. We've had too many of these scenes. To let you continue this. Just explain this letter and then we'll get to the shrines listed, to shop for supplies." Then Ikoku Tsukino handed over the letter to her speechless daughter._

_After racing to catch up with Serena. Luna tiredly ran into the house, via the still open front door. Curious about what could stop Serena from calling up Darien, she slowly jumped onto Serena's shoulders. Just like Serena, she was amazed at what it said._

"_Dear Tsukino, Serenity Serena:_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft, Wizardry and Worship. We are pleased to have you as our first inter-continental transfer student. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary school supplies books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. __A guide has been sent to pick you up, be ready to leave._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Heads of Houses "_

_The letter listed the school as being located in ---, England. The rest of the pages listed the necessary supplies. As well as recommended locations, that carried some of the more obscure items. _

_Luna nearly fell off Serena's shoulder, when she finished reading. Then she bit Serena's earlobe. Startling Serena as more tears formed in her eyes._

_Looking at Luna and then her mom. Serena faintly answered. "I never applied here. I-- I don't know how I received this." Wailing, she dropped the letter on the stairs, as she ran into her room. Causing Luna to fall backward off her shoulders._

_*Honestly! What is wrong with that girl?* Mrs. Tsukino and Luna both thought._

_Shaking her head. Luna went upstairs to follow Serena. As Mrs. Tsukino went into the door to clean the kitchen and fix dinner._

_When Luna got to Serena's room, the door was cracked open. As she got closer, she heard Serena calling out, "Silver Moon Crystal Eternal Power!" as well as "Cosmic Moon Power!"_

"_Serena are you all right?" Luna casually asked, as she pried the open door wider. Then looked around, concerned. Serena was quickly putting something away, as she looked up._

_After closing the top dresser drawer, "of course it is, Luna." Then plopped herself backward on the bed. Staring up at the ceiling, Serena counted off on her fingers. "My boyfriend is in America. Ami is studying abroad in Germany. Lita got a scholarship to study French cuisine. Mina's modeling career is taking off. And my mother found an acceptance letter, to a school I never heard of! Why wouldn't I be ALRIGHT!!!" _

_*Dinggggg* *Donggg*_

"_Serena! Get the door!" Mrs. Tuskino called out._

_Automatically Serena responded. "Mom… Why can't you do it?" Then turned on her side to avoid looking at Luna._

_*Dinggggg* *Donggg*_

"_Serena! Get the door! Or YOU'll have to make dinner!" Her mother snapped, at her daughter._

"_Yes, Mom." Serena complained as she got up, deftly avoiding Luna. Then went down stairs to answer the door. When she opened it, two red-haired teenage guys were standing on the other side. _

_Grinning. Fred spoke up. "Hello, aren't you gorgeous? Are you Serenity Moon?" Not waiting for an answer, George continued. "I'm George and this is my handsome brother, Fred." Then they both held out a hand, to her, in greeting. _

_Stunned. It took a moment for Serna to translate, in her head, what they just said. It took another moment to form a reply, in English. "Ano, umm, I am Moon Serena. Pleased, to, meet, you." _

_Luna followed Serena, to door. By the time she got there, it was in time to cringe. As she heard the halting and butchered, version of English. That Serena spoke to the visitors. *Ouch, she still hasn't learned to speak better English. How embarrassing...and after all those study sessions.* _

_Shaking her head, she then hopped onto Serena's shoulders. "I'm going to help you talk to them." Luna whispered. _

_Nodding gratefully. Serena reached across her face, to disguise her reply. "Thanks Luna." Then petted her in relief. Then she started to talk to Fred and George, with Luna telling her what to say._

"_How can I help you, Fred, George?" _

_Staring at the strange black cat for a moment. Fred and George dropped their hands back to their sides. Before getting back to business, then the twins shared a quick look. _

_Fred tried to explain. "Well… we are here on behalf of Dumbledore. The headmaster of Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry."_

_George quickly continued, "Are you ready to leave, Serenity?"_

_When Luna translated_

"_No! No I, not ready!" Serena quickly replied. "Ouch!" Grabbing her ear, "Luna that hurt." She whispered. Then pulled Luna into her arms. So that she couldn't bite Serena's ear again. _

_A little perplexed at the young girl's actions. George and Fred talked to each other. "Are you sure this is the right address Gred?" George asked his brother. _

"_Of course it is Feorg. The address was quite clear in Dumbledore's letter. Also, it said that Serena'd be: a short blue eyed girl, with blond hair, longer than she is tall; she'd also have twin buns on top of her pig tails." Gesturing to the girl struggling with her cat. _

_Nodding George replied. "Yep, she matches the description. But how could she be so unwilling to go to Hogwarts?" Shaking his head, he added. "It's the best school on the planet." _

_Fred tried to pet Luna. "That's a lovely black cat you have there. Mind if I pet her."_

_Not wanting to be touched by him, or his brother. Luna increased her struggles, until she accidentally scratched Serena. *These boys give me a weird feeling. No way on this planet am I going to let them get near me.* She thought, as she scrambled away. _

_Scratching his head, George made the comment. "No offense, but that cat is as strange as some of Hagrid's pets."_

_Grinning Fred replied, "Not as strange as our owl, Arrow." _

"_Too true." George replied with a grin of his own._

"_Owl?" Serena asked, only having understood a few of the words. *Why did Luna leave like that? I can barely understand them now…*_

"_Come, there." Serena said. Then accidentally slipped into Japanese. "There's an owl over here in the tree." Serena said. As she tried to get them to follow her. Then went over to said tree and pointed to the brown spotted owl, asleep on a shaded branch. "Owl." She called out to them in English._

"_Ah, look there Gred!" George commented. He immediately saw where Serena was pointing. "It's old Grell!" _

_Surprised, Fred ran over to the tree and called down the owl. "Grell! Is that really you? Come on down here, you looney old owl." _

_Abruptly waking up. The owl shook out his feathers and flew down. Then tried to gently land on Fred's arm. His leg, still wrapped up, from when he crashed into Serena's room. _

"_What are you doing here? An' how did you break your leg?" George said, as he came over to the owl. Looking at Fred he commented. "I didn't think any owl could fly this far."_

_Gently examining the owl's injured appendage. "Nothing to it, Feorg. If an owl from the Owlery. Was told to come here, then no matter what he'd come here." _

_Seeing the recognition on their faces; Serena asked, "Owl?" Then said, haltingly and resignedly added. "You all, come, house?" Then tried to motion them inside._

_Always quick on the up take, both Fred and George followed Serena inside. Fred gently holding Grell in his arms. Murmuring to George about how the owl could have gotten there ahead of them. As well as what could have happened to his leg._

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Inside the Tuskino residence, Serena's mom was looking for her. "Ah, there you are Serena. Dinner is ready. And your father and brother are already eating. By the way who was at the door?" She said, when Serena walked inside. Not noticing the Weasly brothers, as they followed Serena. _

"_Mom, can they stay for dinner?" Serena asked her mom, in Japanese. Then pointed to Fred and George. "Apparently they came to pick up." Then dispiritedly went into the kitchen._

_In Japanese; "Serena! Your father is going to pop a vein. You know how he feels about boys." Shaking her head, as Mrs. Tuskino tried not to alert Mr. Tuskino. (He never did learn to accept boys, when it came to his little girl.) Then she gave Serena some Yen. "Here, take them out to eat." In a conspiratorial whisper, she added. "But I want you to explain, EVERY thing to me later." _

_Serena gestured to Fred and George, "Come. We eat at the arcade. Please."_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_When Serena went to get ready to leave. Luna snuck past the Weasly brothers, to talk to her._

"_Serena..." Luna said, quietly in Japanese._

"_Yeah, Luna." Serena replied absently, as she got a coat out of the hall closet._

"_You really didn't apply to this school did you?" Luna, commented as realization dawned. Then gave Serena the acceptance letter._

_Serena bent down and picked up the letter. "Hogwarts." She absently said. Examining it, for the first time she cried out. "It's in Japanese!" _

_Annoyed, Luna scolded Serena. "Of course, it's in Japanese. What other language would it be written in, Lunarian." She finished, exasperated. _

"_But those guys speak English." Serena whined quietly, still confused as to what was going on. Serena folded up the letter, as she put it in her purse. Then asked Luna to come with them to the arcade. _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Waiting impatiently outside, Crown Arcade. Rei growled in relief, "Serena. What's the big emergency?" Then hugged her friend and princess. "Who are the guys?" Rei asked startled. Then slyly stole looks at them. _

_Pausing to take a quick breath, after running all the way there. Serena pulled them forward, so Rei could see them better. "This is Fred and George. At least I think that's what Luna said their names are." Smiling coaxingly, Serena continued. "I need you to help me. They want to take me to Hogwarts. Please… help me get them to leave without me." She begged._

_Luna rolled her eyes, at Serena's begging. *Is she never going to grow out of this?* She thought to herself, as Serena's typical antics continued. Mainly because Rei was failing at ignoring it. Giving in and reacting to Serena's childish behavior. _

_A little while later, Rei, Serena, Fred and George went inside and sat down. _

"_Blimey, this is a fancy place, i'n't Feorg?" Fred said, to his brother. After he sat down he kept looking around the café._

"_I know we need to get going. But we still have time to enjoy ourselves." George, agreed. _

_When Serena called Rei, on the communicator a moment ago. She told Rei to meet her there, at the arcade. But Rei didn't know what to expect._

_As the boys ate. Serena told Rei about Hogwarts, and the letter her mother found. Realizing what happened. Rei revealed that when she was younger. The private school she went to, was actually the Shiba Daijin School of Magic. _

_Although she and her father told everyone that she went to the T*A Private Girls School (the schools use similar uniforms). She went there, until two years after she became Sailor Mars. When she decided to go to regular school with the rest of the Sailor Scouts. _

_Apparently, her being a witch was the real reason. That her father made her live with Grandpa Hino. He couldn't accept the 'special gifts', she inherited from her wizard mother, since he was born a muggle. _

_Grandpa Hino didn't mind. Since he is a wizard, just like his daughter was (before she died). So he offered Rei a room at the family shrine. _

_She'd never mentioned it before, because of the Magical Secrecy Laws in Japan. The ones that prevented her from talking about it to unacknowledged magical humans and muggles. _

_Serena was invited to a school of sorcery, albeit in London. So Rei figured, she could finally tell Serena about it._

_Exhaustion creeping up on them. Fred and George just listened to the girls talk to each other as they ate. Although a few times they were tempted to try and interrupt the conversation. All the Japanese was giving them a headache._

_After awhile Rei convinced Serena to try attending Hogwarts. "Serena! Just suck it up! Magic school isn't that bad. And Hogwarts is one of the oldest schools on Earth. It won't kill you. I'll even give you one of my crows and my old broom." _

_Chastened, Serena agreed only if Rei told them, for her. "Please Rei."_

"_Oh alright, Serena. Just stop whining."_

"_Thank you Rei." Serena replied gratefully. _

"_Don't thank me. Just don't leave until tomorrow. I want some time to go and get the stuff and to send over Pheibos." Then explained to George and Fred, about the need to leave tomorrow. As well as that Serena'd only just found the letter today._

_Quickly Fred and George agreed. Before Serena could change her mind, and they had to spend any more time in Japan. Delaying one day was stretching it as it was._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Thank you for your patience. _

_For the next chapter, be prepared for more action than this. _

_Also I don't know if Luna should come along, to Hogwarts. So please send feed back._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

I do not own the rights/copyright to Sailor Moon. I do not own the rights/copyright to Harry Potter. I am not an aficionado of Sailor Moon or Harry Potter.

I'm "just a girl" banging keys on a laptop. Always looking for opinions, don't be afraid to share yours…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in England……

At the Staffroom, the professors of Hogwarts were in a meeting. The subject, the new wizard from Japan; one Miss Serenity Moon.

"This is preposterous!" Professor Snape, argued. "There has never been, a transfer student in this school, since its inception. To even allow this is beyond the rules."

"I agree it is unusual, but think of all the good it could do. I, for one ,see no harm in letting the young girl come here." Pomona Sprout, said. Then gently added, "after all, not many wizards here think of magic beyond our boarders."

Not satisfied, Snape argued. "Exactly, there is no telling what good OR bad could happen."

"Professor Snape. We all know your views. Ever since her name was read in the book. You've been spouting all the doom and gloom predictions. But the fact still remains, that her name was written by the magic quill. She has to be admitted." Minerva McGonagall, pointed out. As she gestured to the innocuous box mentioned.

Filius Flitwick, sighed. "Are we going to argue this to death. I actually understand, Snape's point of view. In the history of this school it has never been done. Also I did some research on this girl. For all intents and purposes she has lived the life of a muggle, up till now. Her younger brother is a minor witch, but not a very powerful one. Her mother used to be a respected wizard healer, until she married a muggle." Pausing to look at his notes. "The father's only claim to magic is a rumor about being descended from lunarians."

Jumping on that fact Snape interrupted. "There! See, that is the perfect reason not to let her in. Lunarians are a despised treacherous race. When the Earth wizards defeated the royal family, all refuges were handed over to the muggles to pass judgment. Not surprising anyone, the muggles executed them."

"So for an ancient war, that the wizards here never participated in. A legend and history none of us were apart of… you would condemn this girl? Eh, Professor Snape?" Dumbledore calmly interjected. Not surprised at the events unfolding. Everyone was on edge since the question of Voldemort's existence, has been spreading. Any kind of change would raise alarms, even among battle seasoned wizards. "I too have done some research. As well as asked Professor Firenze, for a reading on what might happen." Pausing to clear his throat. "I'm perfectly satisfied with what I found. Now is there anything else we need to discuss?…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Japan Serena and the Weaslys brothers were getting ready to leave.

"I still can't believe, you're actually a wizard, Serena." Her mother enthused. As she gave her daughter a hug. "Now, I packed a robe, some enchanted parchments, my old Rosewood and mooncalf eyelash wand, as well as my old cauldron."

Mr. Tsukino was busy glaring at the Weaslys. As well as complaining about why, a couple of boys had to drive his little girl to England. Sammy egged his father on. Then reminded everyone about Darien. Setting Mr. Tuskino off on another tirade, about boys always stealing his daughter!

Dutifully ignoring her husband, Mrs. Tuskino helped Serena. The trunk latch wouldn't catch for some reason. "Serena. The letter mentioned you can bring a familiar with you. Will you take Luna along?" She asked her daughter.

Still upset about having to go; even after talking to Rei and the rest of the scouts. Serena replied, "no, I'm taking Rei's crow Pheibos."

Finally getting the trunk to close. She tapped her chin. "Hmmph? I wonder where she went then?" Mrs. Tsukino commented, as her daughter got in the car. Realizing Serena wasn't paying attention, she waved good bye.

Then the car flew off. No one hearing the small panicked cries, coming from the trunk…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Attention. Attention, students." Dumbledore called out. "Welcome Students. As you know in the past years. The school has been attacked by unpredictable sources of malevolent magic." Then he stood up and gently rested his hands on the table. "So the School Heads have allowed a very special transfer student." After a brief commotion, he continued. "Although this particular student is much older than the regular First Year. She shall be taking regular first year classes." He paused as all the houses started whispering about this. When the hall began to quite, he continued. Waving his hands to calm everyone down, "Yes, yes. I know this is most unusual. But as the threats against the school are getting worse. More unusual methods and counter measures must be taken. I expect you all to give her a warm welcome, and a modicum of respect. Now, unfortunately, due to difficulties of travel. No one shall be able to meet this student until later. Even I do not know the exact time of arrival."

Dumbledore said, as he sat down. "Now on to the regular announcements…"

*Whispers*

"Who is this new student?"

"It isn't bloody like him to not know much."

"Dumbledore knows everything, what's going on?"

"It must be some kind of secret."

"Why doesn't Dumbledore tell us more?"

"This school has too many stupid secrets."

"Too bloody vague."

"Not fair."

"What is so special?"

"When did she get her powers?"

"Why exempt?"

"You know Professor Dumbledore, he never lets us know Everything."

"If this girl's so old why's she gonna be a first year?"

"It doesn't make any bloody sense, to me."

"Transfer students are unheard of."

"Why is this happening now."

"We don't need any wizard, just learning to wave a wand, to protect us."

"Why can't Harry protect us?"

"Hmmp, just let Draco Malfoy do the job. He's more than qualified. Also think about who his father is."

"Where is she transferring from?"

"What counter measures?"

"What magic school is she transferring from."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inspiration!!!! Yes, this is the fastest, I've gotten another chapter out, after posting the previous one! Remember to give me opinions.

I am not very knowledgeable about HP. So the subtle nuances of the characters may escape me….

-------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

Hello everyone, once again.

I do not own either Sailor Moon or Harry Potter. These were copyrighted long before I posted anything…

But the School I mentioned in the last chapter is a real place to study religion; the creator of SM attended it. It is actually where you can go to study to become a Shinto priest or priestess. I do not own that school either, I just wanted a real Japanese school name to use. I thought it was appropriate….

Also if you are confused about the Serena/Serenity thing. There is a reason for it. I like the English names, thus the "Serena" part, but as a magical being her original name was Serenity (as in Princess Serenity of the moon). Don't worry for those of you still confused. It will be explained later, I just wanted to clear it up, just in case… But to know for sure you'll have to keep reading.

I wanna thank a player called: **Athena** I met this person online at a Harry Potter RPG website: ?

For the help I got with Argus Filch….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the gates of Hogwarts…

Laughing George and Fred landed the car. Then began to unload it, telling jokes to one another. Ignoring Argus as he read all their names.

"It's 'bout time, you lazy curs got here!" Argus Filch, complained. "If it t'weren't for old Dumbledore. Orderin' me ta keep these gates open. I'd as jus' let you rot." He continued to say as he closed the gates. Then he scowled at Serena. "I'm guessin' you're the one, tha's been causing all the ruckus. Heh? Serenity is it? Many an evil wizard's been named tha', in the past."

Scared, Serena shrank back against the car. "Um, ano, uhhh. Konichi-wa." She stuttered, unable to think of anything to say. Moving quickly away from him, Serena went over to help get her stuff. "Thank-you, Fred, George. Is, this Hogwarts?" Serena quietly asked, trying to avoid Mr. Filch's stare.

Ignoring Filch, "Yep," George responded proudly. "A giant old pile of rocks, this is-

"-a school experience, you'll never forget." Fred finished. Then began to load a suitcase onto the last carriage.

"Let us be the first." George added when they finished loading the carriage. "To escort you, inside your new home, away from your muggle world."

Suddenly, a loud, "Meow-ouch!" Came from one of the boxes.

"Wha-" both Fred and George began.

"Sounds to be a stowaway." Fred commented.

"Meow…." A tentative cry came, from that same box.

George laughed. "A decidedly feline, one at that." Then he asked Serena. "didn't happen, to pack that cat of yours. Did ya'?"

Already rushing to the suitcase, "Luna!?" Serena cried out. Then tripped over a rock, in her haste. In Japanese, she exclaimed, "Luna are you in there! Are you alright!" Then she finally got the box open. "How did you get in there? Why are you here?" She continued, still in Japanese.

In shock, everyone continued to watch her. Not saying anything about Serenity's strange antics. The cat in her arms, seemed to take a different point of view. A soon as the box was opened it shook itself off. Then turned away from her and jumped on top of the carriage, scowling at Serena. Growling.

"That your familiar, eh?" Argus grunted, as he walked away. "It ain't right… storing such a fine animal, like that. Abuse! That's what it is. You hear me, I'd as soon take her away, from you." As he passed Luna she hissed at him, causing him to stumble back and nearly trip. "Oh my gods! You've ruined her. You've ruined this poor beautiful creature!" Then gave Luna a 'you poor beleaguered creature' look. Before finally walking away, mumbling about evil children abusing animals.

When Argus left, Fred helped Serenity into the carriage. As George scooped Luna in his arms, to keep her safe.

Scratching his head, Fred cocked his head. "Strange. That your cat'd come wit' us-"

"-But we, didn't plan to cat-nap, your cat, Serenity." George finished.

Shamefaced, after Filch's scolding, Serena only nodded. As Fred and George continued to talk.

Patting Serenity on the back; George then pulled out a trick wand which turned into a tin parrot. "There now." George said. "He don't like any body, here."

At Serena's continued sad face, Fred added. "You now, if everybody cried, when Filch got snitch up his... Well-"

"-his voice would be a lot higher pitched." George finished.

Luna crept onto Serena's shoulder. Nibbled her ear and meowed. Causing Serena to smile and laugh. *An actuality, Luna didn't nibble anything. She was actually trying not to laugh. As she translated what the Weasly twins were saying.* Then she curled up, on Serena's lap, and took a nap. The cramped confines of that box, were not conducive for proper cat naps.

After Luna fell asleep. Serena pulled out a heart shaped locket, attached it to the front of her cloak. Then looked around and smiled, "Arigatou, Fred, George."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they finally got to the castle grounds, Professor McGonagall was there to greet them. "Well, well there you are." She said. "Now, George, Fred. I know you have special permission. That you were busy escorting Miss Serenity, but I will have to take 4 points away, for tardiness and classes missed." As they began to object, she interrupted. "There are other ways. Besides a flying car. That you could have escorted her here." Turning to Serena, she opened her arms, "welcome to Hogwarts, Serenity." Smiling she gently guided Serena inside the school. "Ah. Please come with me. Head Master Dumbledore is waiting for you."

As Professor McGonagall went on to describe the school. Serena avidly looked around, at her new surroundings. Shrinking and cringing, every time a ghostly visitor waved or nodded hello.

"Ah, here we are." McGonagall absently said to herself; to the statues she called out, "Chocolate Frog". Gently pushing Serena forward, the gargoyles opened the door to the Head Master's office. Then scooped up Luna, as the black cat tried to follow. "Now, now. We can't have you being eaten, by old Fawkes. Though, I'm sure Dumbledore would do his best, to save you." She quietly told the cat.

Hesitantly Serena walked past the gargoyles. Shivering alittle, she found a door and walked inside a large room. After looking around, Serena slowly waked approached the large desk, "Ah, umm, Hello." She tried. Calling out in English.

From some where in the room a voice boomed out, in Japanese. "Welcome Princess Serenity, or rather Tsukino, Serena. One moment please, I was looking for- aha! There it tis." Then a tall elderly man slowly came out from behind a bookcase; gently blowing dust off a sheaf of old yellowed manuscripts. "I've been looking for these," He began in English, but quickly switched back to Japanese, "in preparation of your arrival, young princess." Absently nodding to his pet phoenix Fawkes. He gingerly placed the papers down, then gestured for Serenity to sit. "Please, sit. It must've been along journey. I trust, the Weaslys, were pleasant company?"

Still not sure what was going on. Serena was mute, while he began speaking again.

"Oh, where are my manners. Princess Serenity, I am Head Master Professor Albus Dumbledore. At your service." Then shook Serenity's hand.

Trying to get over her culture shock, Serena took a deep breath. "My name is Serena, not Serenity. You must have me confused with someone else. I didn't even know wizards existed, before my mother found that letter. I just want to be a normal, Japanese, girl." Then she got up to leave.

As Serena bowed respectfully, Dumbledore said. "I notice, you left out 'magic'." At her shocked expression, he clarified. "That you didn't know 'magic' existed. Only that you were unaware of the existence of wizards. I trust. That, that means, you've been aware of magic for some time." Smiling, he added. "Please sit down, dear princess. And let me explain some things."

When Serena settled herself, back into the chair. Professor Dumbledore gently spread out the near crumbling papers. "Now while ago. As I was writing out letters. The Sorting Hat told me to add you, to the list of new students. It referred to you, as the Lunarian Princess Serenity, born now as Tuskino, Serena of Tokyo, Japan."

Serena couldn't help but interrupt. "But wait why did it do that, Head Master-- Dumbledore-sensei? Why do I have to be? I don't want to learn about magic. I don't have any anymore. So really, when you look at it that way… I don't belong here." She said. Ending on a cajoling note. Trying to persuade him, to let her leave.

"I'm not so sure of that. Please. Look at these pamphlets. Do they look familiar to you?" Dumbledore prodded.

(This is what is on some of the papers, Dumbledore found.)

***********************************************************

**Moon Invading! **

GET THEM BEFORE THEY GET YOU

***********************************************************

**Lunar Spies**

COULD YOUR NEIGHBOR  
BE ONE OF THEM???

***********************************************************

**BENEVOLENT GUARDIANS?**

They claim they've been guarding us.  
They claim to be Peaceful.  
But who are these Powerful Wizards?

***********************************************************

ROYAL Wizard Prince  
**MISSING?  
**Lunarians Responsible

************************************************************

**OUR ENEMY **

**IS UP**

**THERE!!!**

************************************************************

Noticing Serena's shocked face. Dumbledore gave her a chocoball. "These are some of the less inflammatory papers. I found, while doing research about Lunarians." Sitting back and eating some chocoballs himself. He waited for Serena to finish reading the rest of the pamphlets.

Her golden crescent moon birthmark, briefly flashed on her forehead. Memories of her conversations with Endymion, during those final days, flashed though her head.

Endymion and her: sneaking out of the earth's royal gardens, to explore the local countryside; poorly dressed highway men, trying to attack them; asking why the children ran away from her. All the incidents, on earth, that brought doubt to her mind. They went through Serena's head, as if it only happened yesterday.

Unguarded words slipped past Serena's lips. "I. I never knew. Endymion. He worked so hard, to keep me from, knowing. And those times, when we talked, he always changed the subject. It wasn't until that fateful night, that he told me, just before… when we…" Tears falling from her eyes. She remembered where she was, "Um sorry, forget I said anything. Can I please, please go home now."

Realizing that, showing her the pamphlets. Might not have been the best idea, Professor Dumbledore shook his head. "I'm sorry. I did not mean, to stir up any unpleasant memories. I just wanted you to realize, that maybe staying here. Isn't such a bad idea. We have much information for you. And perhaps, just perhaps, you can help us as well."

Looking askance at the papers, Serena asked. "I know those weren't written in English, but they weren't written in Kanji either. How…?"

Sensing victory, Albus laughed once and said. "A very old, old translation spell. One lost long ago to time." Getting up and walking over to the Sorting Hat. "now let's get you into a house." Winking, "So, the elves know where to bring your things."

As soon as Albus Dumbledore, came near the hat. It woke up.  
Singing, "No, no, no. I'll not be going anywhere near a Lunarian's head.  
History paints them black indeed, but my magic cannot begin sorting thee.  
Brave as gold, wise as bronze.  
Use of any means, to save a friend.  
Courageous and Loyal, Steadfast and Sly, All might be wise, in toil and lies.

"Foreign magic's always around,  
but never destined being, earth bound.  
Bright as moonlight, all hear me I say.  
Don't put me on! But don't be afraid!  
I can not tell, where SHE belongs..."

Not expecting that, Dumbledore dropped his hand to his beard. In English, "Hmm, interesting. Perhaps more of the founders prejudices' were imprinted than everyone thought. Oh well." Switching back to Japanese. "Well, I'm not completely sure, where to put you. The Sorting Hat has always chosen a house…"

"Does this mean I can go home?" Serena asked hopefully, holding her hands over her locket.

Not willing to give up, Dumbledore thought for a few moments. Then he ate some more chocoballs. "Hmm, perhaps." Patting his phoenix, he walked around to help Serena stand. "I know the perfect place to set you up. By the way I've added a new class, just for you. I'm calling it Practical Language Arts, for the curious magician." Smiling down at Serena, "this year is Japanese and Lunarian, in honor of your heritage."

Resigned, Serena asked. "I'm not going back to Japan? Am I?"

"No, but you can send as many letters as you like. To whom ever you choose."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remember to let me know what you think. Is it too short, too long. More Harry Potter? More Sailor Moon? Etc.  
Also if there is something you think I should add, let me know.  
If it is a criticism or a complement. If you haven't guessed I'm looking for feed back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

Remember I do not mind opinions, let me know what you think.  
No news, to me, is not good news.

I know I am not talking the typical view of Serena/Serenity/Sailor Moon.  
Also this is my first story, that I am putting forth an effort to be funny. Am I succeeding?

Anyway… I do not own Sailor Moon, OR Harry Potter. These stories are owned by separate authors. I am only borrowing the main concepts and twisting them to suit my purposes.

Also, for convenience, Albus Dumbledore knows fluent Japanese. Just because he loves knowledge, and practically speaks any language already. So generally when he speaks to Serena/Serenity, he is usually speaking in her native tongue.

Also if you are confused about the Serena/Serenity thing. There is a reason for it. I like the English names, thus the "Serena" part, but as a magical being her original name was Serenity (as in Princess Serenity of the moon). Don't worry for those of you still confused. I'll try to explain it better. But to know for sure you'll have to keep reading.

* * *

As Professor Dumbledore escorted Serena out of his office and down the halls. They ran into Professor Dolores Umbridge.

As she tried to paste a smile on her face, Professor Umbridge exclaimed. "Oh Sir Dumbledore. What a pleasant surprise." Then quickly and dismissively glanced down at Serenity. "Is that the new student? She is quite the strange one, isn't she? Doesn't look like any kind of Asian girl, all that blond hair and all."

As Dumbledore was about to reply, Madam Umbridge sighed and continued. "Hem, hem. Well it can't be helped." Then primly folded her hands, over her stomach and asked. "So tell me young Serenity. To which house will you be gracing, your tiny personage?"

Surprised, Serena looked carefully at the new "teacher?". She was a short obese woman; quite unlike the other taller older female teacher, from before. She was also wearing a pink sweater over her robes. Also, she reminded Serena of poor short-sighted and vain Queen Nehelenia.

Before Serena could try to form a reply. Dumbledore began speaking. "My dear Madam Umbridge. I am quite surprised, to see you up and about, at so late an hour. Though it is quite a pleasant evening, is it not?" Then he gently rested an arm around Serenity. "Or were you hoping to see, our dear Miss Serenity? And what a half-blood Japanese wizard, would look like." As Madam Umbridge began bristling, he sighed. "Forgive me, Madam. The hour is late, and I am most anxious to see my bed. Now if you will not greatly mind, we must be off." Then gently eased Serenity around Professor Umbridge. Heading towards the Observatory.

As they walked away, Delores Umbridge called out. "Hem, hem, Actually I wanted to question her, about how she thought, she could break the rules and have 2 familiars. I saw a strange black cat, Madam McGonagall said was hers. But we all assumed, that the nasty black crow in the Owlry was her to be her familiar. Did you change the rules, Albus? Or must we break them, for ignorant savage little children?"

Stiffening a little, Dumbledore paused. In Japanese, he told Serena, "Serenity please walk ahead. I'll be with you shortly." When she hesitated, he added. "Don't worry, my dear everything is fine." He then turned to address Professor Umbridge, in English. "Madam, thank you for telling me, of the unexpected development. I shall endeavor to correct the problem. Thank you, and good night." Then calmly walked down the hall, leaving no room for further comments.

* * *

Serena hurried down the hall. *Oh my goodness.* She thought to herself. *Who was she? I she wasn't one my teachers.* *shudder* As Serena continued to gently walk-run, down the hall. She began to really look at her surroundings. *This place is so scary, why would any one want to stay here.* When one of the paintings smiled and nodded at her, "eeeek! What is with this creepy place?"

"I beg your pardon, young lady!" The portrait, beside Serenity, called out indignantly. "This place is not creepy. It's quite lovely, during the day."

Staring at the painting, in shock. Serena told herself. "No. No, no, no. This is not happening. That picture did not just talk, and it DID not talk to me. There is no way, no way, no way. That did not-"

"Serenity, there you are." Professor Dumbledore, called out pleasantly. Seeing her distress; then looking at the painting for help.

Greta Catchlove's painting only shrugged.

"I've no idea what happened Headmaster Dumbledore. One moment she was wandering around, mumbling to herself. The next, I hear her insulting our school and screeching."

Understanding began to dawn on him. "It's alright, Greta. Would you mind very Cheese Charmer." The secret passage opened, and Serena screamed, again. "Do not worry Serenity. You'll get used to it in time. That is part of the charm of this place." Then gently held her hand. Leading a greatly intimidated Serena.

As he guided her through the halls, Professor Dumbledore began absently chatting to Serenity. He talked about the school and its history. As well as the rest of the classes she'd be taking that semester. Until they finally reached an old portrait, in the Observatory. "Ah, here we are. _Professor_."

As a seemingly solid wall began to open. Serena began to back away. Anticipating the reaction this time. Dumbledore quickly moved behind her. Effectively blocking her escape. Serena had no choice but to walk inside, where Luna was impatiently waiting.

Upon seeing Serena, Luna sat up and jumped off the bed. "Where have you been Serena?! I've been waiting here, trapped inside this dusty room. Pratically chassed here by the most repugnant toad-like woman, ever created…" Her diatribe trailed off, as she noticed someone standing behind Serena. *gulp* "Meow, meow"

For once in his life, Albus Dumbledore's jaw nearly dropped open. A cat with a golden crescent moon, not only talked. But it also spoke in a commanding tone, scolding its owner. "I'll, uh just be off, now Serenity. Please settle in and be on time for class in the morning. Remember to say 'Professor' in front of that painting, of Walter Aragon." Then he slipped out of the room.

When he left, both Serena and Luna sighed in relief. Then Serena went to the bed and laid back, in a collapsed heap of limbs. Studiously ignoring Luna, she took a few deep breaths. "Luna, I want to go home… Every where I turn this place seems to get scarier and scarier."

Looking at the door one last time. Luna went back to the bed, and watched over Serena. After listening to the sounds of Serena's sleeping. Luna jumped over to the window and thought about the people she'd encountered; from grounds keeper, to Professor McGonagall, a ghost named Nearly Headless Nick, and Delores Umbridge (a woman that didn't seem like a real teacher to Luna). The talking paintings were not unusual. All the portraits in the Moon Palace conversed with her all the time. As for the ghosts; well after transforming into a human, passing through magical dimensions, and nearly getting killed by countless Yumas. A few friendly spirits were a welcome change; especially after Sir Nicholas helped her get into this room.

*Oh well. I'll have to talk to Serena tomorrow.* Luna thought as she curled up next to a sleeping Serena. Then another thought occurred to Luna. *Did he hear me talking…?*

* * *

**Thank you for your patience, remember this is my first comedy. Please let me know if I succeeded. And remember I will mention you if you give me an idea and I choose to use it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

Remember I do not mind opinions, let me know what you think.

No news, is bad news.

I know I am not talking the typical view of Serena/Serenity/Sailor Moon. That everyone else has.

Also this is my first story, that I am putting forth an effort to be funny.

Am I succeeding? Yes, No, Maybe?

Disclaimer, I do not own Sailor Moon, OR Harry Potter. These stories are owned by separate authors. I am only borrowing the main concepts and twisting them to suit my purposes.

* * *

"Oh my gosh!" Serena cried out, in Japanese, as her alarm went off. "I am sooo late!" As she jumped out of bed, Serena began looking for her high school uniform. "Luna why didn't you wake me up sooner!"

Luna slowly stretched, as she looked around the room. Slightly confused, she ignored Serena's ranting. The old dark stone walls were unfamiliar, as were the tapestries hanging around the room.

"I can't be late! Mom! Mom? Where are you? I'm late for school!" Serena frantically called out, as she continued to dig through her clothes. "Did you wash my uniform I can't find it?"

Tired of listening to Serena's panicked exclamations. Luna got off the bed and looked out the window. Upon seeing the black cloaked English students, she quickly remembered what happened last night. "Serena!" Turning her head to look back at Serena. "Serena!"

As Serena continued to ignore her. Luna jumped over to the closet and gently pried it open. Revealing the simple black cloak, grey sweater, dark grey skirt and grey leather penny loafers that made up Serena's new school uniform. Then she called out, "here's your uniform Serena. You put it in the closet last night." Irritated, she added, "Remember…. And by the way your first class is at 9 o'clock. Not 8:30."

Pausing in her search and monologue. Serena looked over at Luna. Staring at the open wardrobe, she stared blankly. "Luna. That's not my uniform. Where's my pleated skirt, and white blouse with the blue and red collar?" Then she got up and examined the outfit, Luna told her to wear. After a moment, Serena took a deep breath. "It wasn't some horrible dream. Was it Luna? We really are in England." Then Serena grabbed the outfit, and hugged it as she walked over to the bed and looked out the window. Then tears began to slowly flow.

Beyond annoyed at this point, Luna snapped and started to scold Serena. "Oh, Stop being so mellow dramatic! You big cry baby! You're Sailor Moon, the last Moon Princess and guardian of Earth. You've been to Antarctica, the heart of the Nega-verse, the ruins of the Moon Kingdom, ON THE MOON no less, a meteor, the future of Tokyo, and an alternate dimension leading to the heart of the galaxy! And do I HAVE to mention all the other artificial dimensions you've traveled to as well…" Taking a deep breath, Luna tried to calm herself. "Stop sulking and get dressed. Maybe this time you can actually get to class on time for once." Then she promptly ignored Serena, and cleaned her whiskers.

Still not ready, Serena slowly put on her new school uniform. When she finished it was almost a quarter to 8. Looking at herself in the mirror, Serena paused as she was about to get her books. *I still don't want to be here. But Luna is right about one thing, I guess. I should get to class on time. But something about my outfit isn't right. What is it? Hmm wait my locket!* Turning to look around, Serena asked. "Luna have you seen my locket?"

Surprised, Luna stopped grooming herself. "Your locket?" She asked. Then realizing that Serena was actually dressed. "Wait, are you, ready to go to class?"

"Yes Luna. But have you seen my locket?"

Shaking her head, Luna thought to herself. *Some things never change.* Then she leaped into the air, did a couple summersaults then landed with a heart and moon shaped gold locket. Gently putting it on the bed, "I put it away just before you left Japan." Then she followed Serena out of the room. After checking to be sure that Serena had all the supplies she needed.

* * *

Amelia, walked along with her friend, Sara of Raven Claw. "Did you hear, about that new girl Serenity. She couldn't transform ONE matchstick into a simple needle!" Then giggled as she remembered the event.

Fellow Raven Claw, Sara couldn't resist adding. "Well, I heard, later, that instead of floating a feather, her whole body floated up to the ceiling instead! I mean, I thought Neville's exploding feather, was embarrassing."

"I know…" Amelia said. "And. What is with that girl? She's so strange, I mean did you SEE, how she styled her hair? 2 ridiculously large buns with golden streamers trailing behind."

"Well I heard that she colors her hair with magic, probably to fit in. She's supposed to be from Japan after. I mean no way, is that color natural."

Hearing the Raven Claw students gossiping. Fred and George walked up behind the girls, listening to their conversations. After while, Fred cheerfully spoke up. "Hey now, Girls. Did you hear the news?"

Startled, both girls stopped walking down the hall, and turned to look behind them. "No? What is it?" They asked in unison.

George picked up after Fred, speaking in a conspiratorial tone. "Professor Umbridge, she's thinking of casting a spell on people who spread gossip."

Quickly picking up, Fred added. "Yeah, anybody who does it will turn into a toad. Can't wait to see what happens." Then he winked at them, just before rushing off to class with George. But George quickly called out. "But Dumbledore's still against the idea, but you never know. Do ya?…"

Mortified Sara and Amelia looked at each other. Then hurriedly checked themselves, to make sure nothing had turned green or slimy.

Worried, Amelia grabbed Sara's hand. "I think we better get to class." She said.

Neither girl noticed the small black cat. The one that paused during its wandering of the hall. She saw the Weaslys, and began to follow them; thinking to learn more about the school. When they came upon the gossiping duo, she jumped behind a pillar, to listen.

When Luna heard the prank they played, on those girls. She snickered *I knew there was more to those boys, than met the eye. _sigh_ I hope Serena meets them again. They could be a good influence.* Then she saw Professor Umbridge and ran off. *oh no, not that odious woman again.*

Upon seeing Serenity's suspicious black cat. Professor Umbridge momentarily lost her superior prim and proper poise, in favor of zealous intent. "Stop right there!" She yelled out. Realizing a few students directed odd looks her way. Mrs. Umbridge took a deep breath, regained her composure. Then ran after Luna as she quickly cast an imobilous spell. It took a few tries, and few students, but eventually she caught that blasted cat. "Well now, looking at you closer, it is obvious there's more than meets the eye."

Casting another spell. Umbridge transformed Luna into a yellow plate, with a black kitten on it. "Now lets see what I can find out about you, eh dearie." She crooned after gently picking up the plate. After looking down her nose at everyone around her. Professor Umbridge waved her wand, sending everyone off to class. Then proudly walked away, with her new plate, back to her office.

* * *

Just before lunch time, Fred and George were passing the transfiguration court yard. Quietly discussing plans for a new prank. When they over heard some Slytherins taunting Luna Lovegood and Serenity Moon. Trapping them by casting bombarda spells.

None of the spells got too close to either Serenity or Luna. So no real harm was being done; but Serenity, unused to being attacked by anything other than aliens and youma, was cringing and crying. While Luna kept calmly casting "finite incantatem", to counter act any blast that got too close.

"Wat's a matter Moon girl? Magic not workin' right?" One of the Slytherin girls said.

"Pathetic half-blood, needs a pure-blood to protect her, ehhh?" Another girl taunted.

Then, yet another girl wheedled. "Cast a spell! Come on, just one itty bitty spell. We'll leave you alone if ya do." Then smirked.

"Come on fight back!" The one casting the spells yelled.

"Yeah fight back!" Angry, the other girls joined in, chanting.  
"Fight Back! Fight Back! Fight Back!"

They kept taunting both Serenity and Luna. Unable to stand watching from the sidelines. Fred and George wands at the ready, ran over to help out. It was as they nodded once to each other that Serenity stopped crying. Then pulled out her own wand and called out (in Japanese), "Moon Healing Halation!"

Serena didn't aim the wand, as she clutched it in both hands. Shakily, she pointed it at the Slytherin wizards. A moment later, a stuttering burst of pink and yellow lights emerged. The lights went speeding towards the taunting girls.

The foreign words, must've been a very powerful spell. As one of the girls, who'd been taunting Serena and Luna Lovegood, became engulfed in this sudden but gentle yellow light and pink sparkles. It appeared to last for 3 seconds and then suddenly stop. A strange look crossed Serena's face, just before she nearly collapsed, against Luna.

Meanwhile the Slytherin girl began whispering to her friends. Talking about how cruel they were being, to the new girl. Then Annabell began dragging her friends away with her to the main hall. Cheerfully calling out, "See you guys later at lunch…" to Luna and Serenity.

After their tormentors left, Luna Lovegood gently pushed Serenity to her feet. Then said to her. "Well that was quite strange." Then gave Serenity a hug before turning to George and Fred. "Hello boys. Have you met my new friend Serenity. We were discussing constellations seen from the northern atmosphere. When those awful people from Slytherin came over." Then she gently placed her wand back behind her ear. "It was lovely to meet you Serena-san. Perhaps we can have a lovely talk some other time…?" Then walked away before either Fred or George could say anything.

The first time in their lives. George and Fred were dumbstruck. The sweet young wizard they'd brought to Hogwarts, was apparently quite able to defend herself. She'd just soundly taught her tormentors a lesson, without causing them any true harm.

After they found themselves rushing to Serenity's and Luna's rescue. An unnecessary rescue. The Weasly twins stopped, to watch her strange spell, and Annabell Yuki's strange reaction to it.

Fred waited for Luna Lovegood to leave. "Well Serenity, fine bit of magic that was." He smilingly said as smoothly grabbed her. "You're gonna have to teach George and I that spell."

"Too true Fred." George interjected. Then smiled as he quickly scanned the area for any teachers or perfects. Before joining Fred as he guided Serenity to the main hall, for lunch. "Just think of all the fun we could have. And no one'd punish us."

Serena, for her part, could barely understand what they were saying. She mainly nodded to them, and rested most of her weight in their arms. She was too busy trying to figure out how her 'Moon Healing Halation' worked.

It had been over a month since she could transform into Sailor Moon. Let alone use any of her powers. It didn't make sense that it should work now, when she was untransformed as a Senshi. The Moon Healing shouldn't have worked, but the proof was un-arguable. A stream of calming peaceful energy enveloped the largest source of negative energy. Luckily, it was one of the girls yelling at Serena. Even more fortunate, was that the magic appeared to only alter only a little of the girl's energy. *Why is this happening?*

Then Serena thought about Dumbledore's English lesson. It was held in a small room and besides her, there was several other students. Dumbledore explained, to everyone, that although it was primarily a class teaching English. There was another purpose; that of teaching everyone Japanese Language, Lore, and Myths.

Later, after class, Professor Dumbledore explained to Serena. That a group, called The Wizarding Council, had forbidden Serenity from having any one-on-one classes. Recent events, Serena didn't need to know about, were making everyone fearful. So he'd had to expand her English class to include regular Hogwarts students. The result: a class filled with students of different houses and of different ages. Learning about ancient Japanese culture, mostly in English.

It was also in this class, that she had met Luna Lovegood. Somehow they'd ended up talking about constellations, after class was over. Luna suggested cutting through the transfiguration courtyard. Sometime as they talked, a group of Slytherin girls came upon them and began casting spells.

*Why did they attack us like that? And why could I suddenly _heal_ that girl?* Serena wondered, as Fred and George guided her into the main hall.

"Well. Serenity, here we are. Let's grab some lunch." Fred announced. Then he and George escorted Serenity to their friends, at the Gryffindor table.

Serena perked up when Fred said that. "Lunch time? Here? Great I am hungry!" Then she saw George and Fred sit down at one of the large tables in the hall. She also noticed that everyone at their table was wearing the same color necktie and badge. The ties were red and gold diagonally striped creations tucked under a black cape; the badge had a rampant lion on a red and gold shield. As opposed to the tie and badge that Luna Lovegood wore, a blue and silver tie with an eagle on a blue shield.

Serena eagerly sat down, when George shoved his bother Ron aside. "Serenity sit down. Plenty of room here! Ron doesn't mind moving over."

Sulking, Ron replied. "No why should I. I didn't mind when mom yelled at me. After you two stole her car! I didn't mind when you set off fire crackers in my room last summer, or when I got stuck in the swamp you guys conjured! Or any one of the other MILLION times your pranks got me in trouble! Why would I **mind **now!"

Cheerfully agreeing, Fred nodded. "See Serenity! No problems. Oh by the way. That gent over there," pointing across the table, "is the infamous Harry Potter. Next to him is our sister Ginny. Across from her is the smartest girl in Hogwarts, Hermione Granger." Then George introuduced Serenity to everyone else at the table.

"Ohi- um. Hello, I am Tsu- uh, Serenity Moon-san. Hello." Then she helped herself to plenty of the food on the table.

"Hello Serenity." Harry said, trying to be friendly. "So… what house are you in?" At Serenity's blank look he nervously continued. "I mean you're not wearing a tie. And it looks like you've got a gold broach, instead of a badge. So I was just wondering where you were, staying."

Recognizing the word 'broach' Serena gently fingered hers. "This is my - treasure of family. I have it - when I am 12 year old." She tried to explain to Harry. "I am under stairs of - um I am sorry, I do not know word, for house under stars."

"House under the stars?" Ginny asked. "Wouldn't that be the conservatory. Where Astrology class is?"

"Astrology! Yes! You, study stars?" Serena asked Ginny, after stuffing a pastry in her mouth.

Disconcerted at Serenity's table manners, Ginny hesitantly answered. "Not really. It's one of those classes I'm not quite fond of, I don't think I'll ever enjoy it, actually."

Not sure what Ginny said, Serena tried. "Umm, you study stars? Yes, No, eh Maybe…?"

Shaking his head Ron blurted out. "Ginny! I don't think she understands half the words you said. I mean didn't Professor Dumbledore tell us the other day that Serenity comes all the way from Japan."

Suddenly Luna walked up behind Ron. "Actually I think Ginny was simply speaking too fast." Then she spoke in Japanese, "Serenity-san, Ginny-san is not very good at Astrology."

"Ahh, thank you, Luna-san. I had a hard time understanding her English." Serena responded gratefully in her own language. "Do you think you can help me later, I am having a hard time reading the text books. And I can't seem to find my cat Luna anywhere."

Brushing aside a pale blond lock of hair behind a radish shaped earring, Luna Lovegood switched to English. "Has anyone seen her black cat? Splendid lunch isn't it? I think the cook has been experimenting with ouzo flavors. See you in Arithmancy, Hermione." Then she plucked an apple off the table and walked off.

Ron stared horrified at Luna all the while she was there. Then turned to stare at Hermione. "Hermione I know she's your friend. But she is absolutely bananas. When did she learn to speak Japanese, anyway?" Then he got up from the table and left.

Rolling their eyes, at Ron's theatrics. Fred and George hugged Serenity. "Well Ron's narrow mind has once again shoved his foot firmly into his mouth." Fred joked.

"Anyway lunch time's nearly over," George continued. "And don't worry Serenity. We'll keep an eye out for Luna."

Harry nodded in agreement. "They're right Serenity. Ron is a little… well he just needs time. It was nice meeting you, Serenity." Then he hurried off to class.

* * *

I know this isn't my typical ending. I fully expect flames for this, but I wanted to post what I had, even if I couldn't seem to get to a good ending point.

Please! Please post something!!!!! Please!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

Disclaimer I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter. These stories were copyrighted long before I began to write this story.  
So please don't sue me. I have no money.

BTW if you see a word in ( ) then that is the English translation of the Japanese word.  
Remember that Serena/Serenity has trouble with the English language so I am experimenting with a common problem many ESL students have.

* * *

After Lunchtime, the rest of the day went smoothly. Then came time for Serena's Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

It was the first class she'd had trouble finding. It seemed that a story about the incident earlier, in the court yard. Had spread throughout the school. Many students shrank away from her. The ones from a place called Slytherin, silently glared at her. It made asking for directions harder than this morning.

Serena was a few minutes late when, she finally got to class. It was a chilly reception, when she walked through the door…

Professor Umbridge ignored Serenity, while she wrote on the chalk board. "Miss Moon. Are you constantly in the habit of being late for class? You know if you'd been a signed a proper house, like everyone else. Then I could punish you in a manner that the school, currently, allows." Turning around to glare at the class in general. Professor Umbridge quickly walked toward her. Then dragged Serenity to the front of class, shoving her into a front row seat. "As it is. I have to permanently assign you to this seat. For now."

Gulping Serena sat in her seat, unable to concentrate. Most of the words Professor Umbridge insisted on using, she'd never encountered before. She had to sit upright, and look forward for most of the class.

There were a few times Serena had tried to take notes. Since she still had trouble writing in English, nearly all of her notes were in Japanese.

It didn't help that Luna was missing. There was no one whispering and translating the teachers words. When Professor McGonagal mentioned transforming familiars into objects, Luna had decided to leave for awhile.

Umbridge tore the pages of her notebook, when she marched past Serena. "None of that heathenish drawing in my class. I'll not have any student show disrespect here! In this class you are here to learn and that is it! In MY class you are only to take notes, NOT to doodle."

Serena tried to grab her book, as Professor Umbridge took it from her. "Ah- nani, you are tsukai (doing)? Onpu (notes) is my!"

"None of that language. Now, Miss Moon. Here in Hogwarts, students speak in English. Not meaningless gibberish." Professor Umbridge then slammed Serenity's note book back on the desk. Hitting Serenity's fingers as well.

The rest of class went on in a similar manner. Serenity getting yelled at constantly, until it was over. Then Professor Umbridge reluctantly ended class.

* * *

"Welcome and good evening faculty and students." Dumbledore called out during dinner. "Today has been one of many firsts. First, our new student, Serenity Moon, arrived. Our first transfer wizard in many, many, years. Professor Umbridge has taught her first few days of class. We have seen our first example of foreign- "

"Hem, hem." Professor Umbridge cleared her throat.

Concerned Dumbledore paused his evening speech. "Oh, I'm quiet sorry, are you alright Mrs. Umbridge?"

Nodding once, Umbridge answered. "Actually I am not, Professor Dumbledore. Your speaking of firsts and our Miss Moon. Has made me feel slightly ill. Ill at the thought that she was performing foreign magic, without permission. And she did it on another student, as well."

"My dear, no harm was truly done-"

"Hem, Hem. The fact is not the harm. Professor Dumbledore." Umbridge nodded at Serenity. "The fact is. And no one can dispute this, is that she can't cast whatever spell she likes. And then not ever be reprimanded for causing harm to our dear precious students. Nay, nay I say. Assign her a house and reprimand her. After all we can not allow anarchy to reign supreme."

"I see you have given this a lot of thought." Dumbledore waved his wand and summoned the sorting hat. After it gently floated into the room, Professor Dumbledore told Umbridge. "Very well my dear. Place the Sorting Hat atop her head and see if it has chosen a house for her yet."

Snatching the Sorting Hat, before it reached Professor Dumbledore. Professor Umbridge stood up and giggled. "Very well, Miss Serenity Moon. Japanese half-blood wizard, come forth and be sorted." Then she walked over to the front of the table.

In Japanese, Professor Dumbledore quietly asked Serenity; to come up to the front of the dinning hall.

"Ah, Hai Dumbledore-sensei. Ah ano, umm- hat big old? I wear, when…, eh… come, here?" Serena asked after she approached the professor's table.

"None of that heathen tounge, Miss Tuskino!" Umbridge screeched. "This is a proper school, for proper young wizards, and in this school, we speak English and Latin! Not, that horrendous mish mash of sounds."

"Ah, excuse me. Professor Umbridge. But, if you are to break the rules, by having young Serenity, wear the Sorting Hat once more. Then I suggest it twill only be fair, to allow her to speak a combination of English and Japanese." As Mrs. Umbridge began to object, Dumbledore held up a hand to stop her. "I am not trying to anger you. Or, undermine your authority. But as Headmaster, I must always protect those young wizards, entrusted to my care."

Fuming, Professor Umbridge walked back stiffly to her chair. "Hem, hem. As a teacher, I suppose it would not do to break ANY school rules. Most unbecoming is it not?"

Dumbledore then addressed everyone else in the room. "I believe we all trust the wisdom of the Sorting Hat." After everyone's nod of approval, he continued. "After all, I do not believe, that any here would wish to change their own house. So, therefore, I would hope that the rest of you will trust in its great wisdom, for placing young Miss Serenity in the observation tower. Also as long as Professor Umbridge has brought up the subject. I feel it is my duty to clear something up. Apparently, and unknown to even my vast knowledge. In Japan they use crows to deliver messages. That is why the owls now have a rather noisy houseguest. So while it appeared that 2 familiars accompanied her. In actuality, Miss Serenity Tsukino only arrived with 1 black cat familiar, and 1 black crow messenger."

Still standing, Serena waited for someone to address her. When Dumbledore finished his speech, she waited alittle longer, then bowed. Saying, "Gomen nesai, Umbridge-sensei, Dumbledore-sensei, Snape-sensei, Babbling-sensei, Sinistra-sensei, Hagrid-sensei, Flitwick-sensei, Sprout-sensei, Trelawney-sensei, McGonagall-sensei." Then she sat back down.

At the end of dinner, most of the students stayed away from Serenity. They preferred to talk about Professor Umbridge, and how she seemed to be finding fault with everything Harry and Serenity did.

She picked on Harry for insisting that You-Know-Who, was alive. She also refused to let any student actively practice magic, in her presence. Now it seemed that the new student, Serenity Tsukino, was the next on her list of targets.

* * *

"Hey, Hey Serenity!" Fred called out. Racing his bother George, as they approached her.

"Yeah, Serenity. *huff* *huff* It's only us. The Great, Wonderful and the Magnificent Gred and Forge!" Gorge added. As they reached Serenity, before she turned down the hallway to the observatory. "You're faster than a snitch, aren't ya?"

Serena wasn't paying much attention to them, as they tried to tease her. She was more concerned that Luna never showed up for dinner. Actually, as she quickly wandered down the hall, she realized that Luna had been missing for most of the day. "Oh, um- Fred, George. I sorry, how, are, you?" She asked After she realized that they had been walking beside her.

"Blimy, Fred she must have had a worse day than we realized."

"Must've George. Though, with Toad Face trying to humiliate her, in front of the whole school, even we, would've had a hard time." Fred snorted. Then he pulled out some 'candy in a can'. "Here, Serenity. Take it."

At her hesitant look, George added. "Don't worry, it's not like our patented Ton-Tongue Toffee, or even our Nosebleed Nougat." Then he quickly pulled Serenity's hand out, so Fred could give her the treats.

Serenity looked at the candy, then at them. Bowing, "Thank you very much, Fred-chan, George-chan." Then quietly laughed at their embarrassed expressions, as they kept hitting each other when they ran off.

She quickly sobered up, when she entered her room. It was the same as she'd left it that morning, with clothes scattered everywhere and an unmade bed. Looking around, "Luna, Luna where are you? I need to talk to you."

*Caw, caw*

Jumping up, Serena hit her head on the under-side of the base of the bed. "Oh Pheibos, you scared me. Have you seen Luna?"

*Caw, caw, caw*

"I you haven't. She never really liked you and Demios anyway." Serena replied. Looking at him for a moment longer, Serena suddenly noticed the envelope he'd been crushing. "What is that letter?"

*Caw- caw…* The black crow shook his head. Then flapped his wings as Serena took the note from him.

* * *

"My Dearest Meatball Head,

The girls just told me the news. I never knew that there was such a thing, as a school for magic. It sounds pretty amazing, besides being a wonderful opportunity for you.

I hope you learn everything you can. It's even possible you will learn about the history of our kingdoms.

I love you very much my princess. Although currently my studies in Nuclear Medicine are keeping me very busy, I will send you another letter soon.

Love, your Prince, Mamo-chan

* * *

Thank you for your patience. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, my apologies for how short it is. When you read the next chapter you'll see why I ended here (hopefully).

P.S. any body know how long it actually took Professor Umbridge to institute her crazy rules. I only watched the movie and the websites don't have the answer, or rather one that I can find.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

Disclaimer: I do not own either Harry Potter OR Sailor Moon.

Admittedly I do not know much about the Harry Potter Universe, so if you have some tips feel free to share them.

Even though I know a lot about Sailor Moon, if I am over looking a few rules, please let me know.

If you have enjoyed the story so far please let me know.

* * *

The next day wasn't much better, than that first day. Serena's lack of English speaking skills kept hindering her ability to master any of the simple spells. Earning her much scorn from many of the senior students. The harder spells were on the opposite end of the spectrum, they usually ended up more powerful than everyone's first attempts. In those cases the first years made fun of her out of fear.

Then there were the teachers. Mostly they kept yelling at her in English, but Professor Umbridge didn't. She took out a ruler and slapped it across Serena's hands, every time Serena began to take notes in Japanese. Professor Dumbledore seemed to be the only teacher with any patience.

He was very patient, when Serena asked him to repeat the meaning of various words. He didn't get angry when she failed to perform the spell he taught that day. He even added a special assignment; research project on ancient magical races before the fall of the Wizard's Earth Kingdom.

* * *

Hermione and Ginny went to the library. "Thanks, for helping me study, for that Potions quiz. It's only been a few days, and I already got Gryffindor in trouble." *groan* Ginny, told Hermione as they passed the librarian Irma Pince. "I didn't think my 4th year's classes would be this hard. Especially Potions, I don't know what Professor Snape was thinking." She said, as they quietly searched for books, on Magic History.

"It wasn't your fault, Ginny. Professor Snape is always like that. I mean don't forget, Harry got in trouble with him his very first day. And I already took all the same classes, so it was easy to review it with you…" Hermione began, just as she caught sight of that new girl from Japan, Serenity.

As Ginny continued to talk about her test, she didn't notice when Hermione silently walked away and approached Serenity. Ginny just kept talking about her classes, while continuing to look for books.

As Hermione and Ginny walked by, she decided to let Ginny find some of her own books. Hermione decided to try and get to know the girl, that Fred and George seemed so protective over.

*Odd* Hermione thought, as she read the book tittles. Origins of Dark Magic: Interplanetary Volume 1, Ancient Heroes of the Golden Kingdom, Lunar Spells of a Lost Empire, Ancient Wars, Lost Temples of Elysion… *Hmmm, don't some of these books need special permission?* Hermione thought to herself.

Serenity was concentrating hard, as she examined one of the books on alien magic. Serenity kept re-reading the Japanese to English dictionary beside her. Surprisingly, it turned out that many of the lunar spells were written in old Japanese Royal Kanji.

Hermione spared a glance at Ginny, making sure her young friend didn't need any help. Then Hermione took a deep breath, just before deciding to ask Serenity about those books.

Clearing her throat, Hermione said, "Hello. Remember me, I'm Hermione." Then she stuck out her hand for Serenity to shake.

Not looking up, Serena continued to read the open books in front of her. Golden hair in twin buns and pigtails, falling forward and obscuring many of the pages. Preventing Hermione, from seeing both the books and the notes Serenity was making. As well as preventing Serenity from noticing the curious onlooker standing in front of her.

Discouraged but still not daunted. Hermione tried again. "Hello… Serenity? Sorry to disturb you. But what exactly are you reading?" Then sat beside Serenity, as she tried to examine the book. Hermione's intellectual curiosity rising, at what could be so fascinating.

Startled at feeling someone so close, Serena jumped a little. Then she turned to look at the bookish girl, who disturbed her personal studies. "Ah- Ohiyo. Umm, Hello. Hermione? Yes?"

Realizing, that Serenity had fallen victim to a problem, she herself fell for constantly. Hermione lost what little annoyance she had over being ignored. Apparently Serenity must have been too absorbed in her studies. So she moved in closer to try and read the contents of the book. "Sorry to disturb you. But I haven't read that book yet. Do you mind if I ask… What are you studying?"

Only understanding a few of the words: sorry, you, I, read, that, book, do, ask, and the last sentence. Serena thought to herself a few seconds; before understanding what Hermione asked. "Ah! Mythical spells of Moon Kingdom. "The Japanese Legend of a Royal Family." Then turned the book so Hermione could see the page, she'd been trying to read.

Displayed on most of the page, was a picture of a crescent moon atop a short handle. Inside the crescent was a multi-faceted ball, resting proudly near the handle. The caption read: Lunarian source of power to tyrannize the Earth. The next page went on to describe some of the ceremonial uses.

"This is an interesting book. What class are you reading it for?" Hermione quietly asked.

Not sure how to answer, Serena quickly covered up the image of the Moon Wand, before answering Hermione. "Umm His-histor-ry of an-cient, *clench fist* moon magic. Dumbledore-sensei." Then she let out a gigantic sigh, earning a stern glare from Mrs. Pince. Unsure how else to proceed, Serena smiled uncertainly at Hermione. Then tried to continue reading the book, but kept looking up at Hermione.

Genuinely curious, Hermione sat down next to Serenity and tried to read Serenity's book over her shoulder. After awhile Hermione's curiosity get the better of her. "I'm sorry, do you mind if I read it for a moment. I never thought to learn about other types of magic."

"Hermione." Ginny eagerly whispered to Hermione, after she spotted the two girls sitting together. Then gently placed the potions books she'd found on the table, as she sat across from Serenity and Hermione. "I found some books on intermediate potion making. Are these the right ones, or do I need to find something else?"

Annoyed at being interrupted, Hermione paused in her pursuit of new knowledge. Then got up and walked around to Ginny, to better examine the books she had found for Snape's class.

From across the library Annabell ,the Slytherin student form the other day, ran up to Serena. "Konichi-wa Serenity! I found some notes from my first year classes. You're going to need them." Then she dropped a note book onto the table, before promptly walking away.

At Annabell's approach, Hermione and Ginny, both became uncomfortable. Luna Lovegood had told them about the incident involving the Slytherin girl. "Umm, it was nice seeing you again Serenity." Hermione blurted out, as she quickly pulled Ginny up out of her chair. "I just realized that we really must get going. Come on Ginny."

Serenity just stared at them, when both Ginny and Hermione abruptly left. "Ja-ne Ginny-chan, Hermione-chan." She called out doubtfully.

* * *

"Can you believe that Slytherin Annabell." Ginny exclaimed.

"No!" Troubled, Hermonie walked with Ginny to the Gryffindor Common Room. "I have an extremely hard time, imagining any Slytherin doing something like that!"

"Is it possible, that the incident the other day with Serenity, was it just an act."

Thinking abut it Hermione cautiously answered. "It's possible. But Luna said that spell was very painful. And she said even Serenity didn't appear to expect it to work. So wouldn't it have made more sense to use a more reliable spell?"

Ginny considered that for a moment. "I spose, but that was a SLYTHERIN. Being NICE! It's not done, not here, not at Hogwarts."

As they settled down to study, Harry came in cradling his hand.

"Oh my god, look at Harry's hand!" Someone looked up and exclaimed. Then everyone started talking at once, about the same thing; the bloody scratches on Harry Potter's hand that spelled out "I will not tell lies".

Ginny and Hermione were so upset, about the condition of Harry's hand, that they forgot all about the incident with Serenity in the Library. Their main focus was now Professor Umbridge's cruelty.

* * *

That's it for now. Please be patient. And remember to send me your comments. Good, bad, whatever.  
Also special thanks to, Knighted Lioness and Digiexpert for their opinion.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

Disclaimer: I do not own either Harry Potter OR Sailor Moon.

Admittedly I do not know much about the Harry Potter Universe, so if you have some tips feel free to share them.

Even though I know a lot about Sailor Moon, if I am over looking a few rules, please let me know.

*Special thanks to Sailorboo for telling me I wasn't really being too mean to Luna. I was kind of worried about that.

Thanks, as well, to Bara-chan who keeps reminding me check for fragmented sentences. The more we argue the better I get.

Apologies for the late updates.

Please send ideas about Umbridge; other than turning her into moon-dust, Serena is not technically at full power, I'm sure if she could do that. (Though technically she is so malevolent, that if you tried to purify her of it all, then there might not be anything left…Hmmm tempting, tempting, NO must resist temptation, no moon-dusting of school faculty, though my person fave to do that to would be my money grubbing, bunny killing, 6th grade teacher, or Snape)

* * *

The next coming days brought many changes to Hogwarts. The first of which were a series of new rules, called Educational Decrees, posted in the main hall. The next was a series of pranks, pulled by an unknown culprit (though many had their suspicions). As well as a sporadic colorful light show reticent of the northern lights, began to appear occasionally. The letters from home were being reviewed and sometimes destroyed before any of the students received them.

The newspapers began to print stories about Harry and the Death Eaters. They also printed minor stories about evil lunarian blood tainting good wizards and witches, cautioning people to stay away or report anyone known to possess even a drop of the vile taint.

The only publication not totally against Harry and Lunarians was The Quibbler. Printing stories about how most magical beings inter-married with lunar refugees so long ago, people will be hard to find someone without a lunar sorcerer, some place in their family tree. It also pointed out anyone against the rise of You-Know-Who might want to pay close attention to the stories Harry Potter is spreading. It also printed stories of magical princesses, living on other planets, blessing any wizard brave enough to go visit them. The Quibbler also printed a few stories about alien plants taking root and draining people of magic.

Adding up to many conversations focused on Umbridge, Harry, and Serenity. The only thing talked about more, were the unfairness of the new rules.

* * *

"Hem, hem Mr. Dumbledore. That Foreign, ehh, wizard, Serenity Tsukino, is an absolute menace. She and that lying Harry Potter have been nothing but trouble since before they got, here." Annoyed at Professor Dumbledore's lack of attention, Professor Umbridge stomped her foot.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mrs. Umbridge. I believe my mind was wandering to other issues. You were saying… about the students, yes?"

"I was talking about the liar Harry Potter, and the Japanese half-blood suspected Lunarian Serenity."

"Wonderful students, aren't they? Always so attentive, marvelous potential, both of them. I hope you do your utmost to teach them everything you can; I know that since the ministry has so much faith in you, you won't let them down will you." Then his phoenix --- flew in the room and landed, on Dumbledore's shoulder. As he began to leave Mrs. Umbridge's office, he tossed out one last comment. "Ah, what a remarkable plate, you have there Mrs. Umbridge. *pause thoughtfully* Quite different from the rest of the hat wearing calicos. It sort of reminds me of Serenity's familiar. The one you objected to so strongly, remember? Ah, what was its name again… oh well remarkable likeness even down to the unique scar on its forehead." Then he opened the door and left her office. "Good day Professor, see you in the evening."

Fuming, Professor Umbridge watched Dumbledore leave her office. Before picking up a pink flowered tea pot and smashing it against the wall near Luna's plate, consequently breaking the cute little plate hanging right next to it.

"Hemm," Umbridge mused as she stared at Luna. "There must be a way to get around that retched wizard. He can't always protect that mud blood, or the disgusting Lunarian. Hem, hem, hem *clap* that's it!" Patting Luna's plate on her way out, Professor Umbridge practically skipped out the door, on her way to class. Then promptly slipped and fell face first into the portable swamp 10 feet down the hall from her office.

* * *

Later, in the Staffroom Professor Dumbledore presided over another meeting.

"I've been watching that girl very closely. And I see no signs of Lunar magic, to me, she is just like any other bumbling first year. I see no signs of dark magic, she is actually a rather endearing young girl." McGonagall commented. "Regardless of 1 incident, and really no harm was done to the girl."

Angrily Snape stood up and irrupted Professor McGonagall. "No Harm. No harm? Poor Annabell Yuki has not been the same since. Just ask any of her friends!" At Dumbledore's glare, Snape reluctantly sat down, but he began to glare at McGonagall. "Without the incentive and supervision of a house, the girl is a menace."

"I can't disagree more, I've never met a more attentive student. Despite her problems with English, she has been easily understanding my astrology lessons."

"So noted Sinistra, thank you," Albus nodded. "Trelawney, Firenze, what are your observations?"

Startled, Professor Trelawney looked up and quickly glanced at all the other teachers. "Ohhh, I've looked hard and long at her tea leaves, and crystal balls. It all shows the same, same thing. It's always a field of flowery stars, surrounding a moon shining brighter, brighter than any sun." She said, while waving her hand erratically in front of her face.

Shaking his head at Trelawney's antics. Professor Firenze, broke in. "I've only read the Runes for little Serenity. The Runes: Ansuz, Kenaz, and Wunjo always cluster together. Perthro sometimes shows up but as Serenity is a human girl, that is only to be expected."

"Excuse me," annoyed at the interruption, Trelawney countered. "Never underestimate Perthro, half the founders of Hogwarts were women. And no one disregards their power."

"Serenity is the most disingenuous student here. The mere idea of her hiding secrets is preposterous-"

Holding up both hands, Albus silenced them. "That's enough you 2. All I asked. In your opinion is Serenity Tsukino dangerous, to the student body?"

"No." Firenze responded.

Reluctantly Trelawney agreed. "No. None, of any of my readings show any danger coming from her."

*Slam*

"Hem, Hem, am I late?" Professor Umbridge asked, as she proudly carried an old black book. After reverently slamming onto a table, Mrs. Umbridge took control of the room. "I was wondering if anyone ever noticed Tuskino's cat." After everyone's nod, she slyly continued. "It bears a unique marking, a yellow crescent mark. *gesturing to her head* Right about here."

As everyone continued to remain silent, Professor Umbridge opened her book. "This book was in the forbidden section, titled Enchanted Familiars: non-Earth bound. It has a chapter, devoted to a breed, called: Mau."

"I fail to see the significance, Professor Umbridge. As I am sure you already know, there's a unique breed of cat in Egypt, called Mau. It too has markings unique to the breed. In fact, my dear Minerva, haven't there been a number of those cats, brought here as pet familiars."

"Hem, hem. That. Is beside the point."

"Ah, so sorry Mrs. Umbridge. I believe you were about to talk about, perhaps the possible existence, of a long extinct sentient feline. But, unfortunately the last known enchanted cats, they died in the last great battle with the Moon. When the great witch Beryl died defeating the Lunar Royal Family." Smiling Dumbledore couldn't resist asking Professor Umbridge, "are you trying to say you've managed to find a species, no human- wizard, witch, or muggle - has encountered for well over 1000 years or more?"

At that, the rest of the staff, including Snape, tried to stifle their laughter. After that, the issue of Serenity was dropped, in favor of how to slow the spread of rumors about Voldemort.

* * *

Luna Lovegood went and approached Harry Potter and his friends, at lunch time. "Did anyone hear the screaming in the courtyard last night?"

"What are you talking about, Luna? I didn't hear anything." Harry replied, bewildered. Then he continued to eat his breakfast.

Pausing before taking a sip of water, Hermione murmured. "I think heard a girl or something. But the words were very indistinct. Anyway, I was busy studying."

Giving Luna a weird-ed out stare, Ron quickly dug into his food. Then with his mouth full, "The' wasn' 'ny *chew* screaming *munch* 'ast ni'ht. *swallow* You were probably just imagining things."

"Guhh!" Hermione moaned. Then she tossed her napkin at Ron, "Honestly Ron! Don't you have any manners?"

He turned to look at her, as if she'd said something strange. "What are you talking about? My manners are fine." Then he grabbed an apple, ignoring Luna. "Oh, Hermione, try and keep Cookshanks away from me! Your dang cat stole my Smart-Answer Quill. And, he tried to attack poor Pigwidgeon too."

Shaking her head, Hermonie looked curiously at Luna. "Why do you ask? Could've simply been one of Fred and Georg's pranks. They've been rather persistent, though Professor Dumbledore doesn't seem to mind their antics. Strange when you think about it, especially with smell from those swamps, and all those dung-bombs too."

"It just seems strange- to me. It doesn't end until late at night, you know." Luna persisted.

Ron and Harry both snorted. When Luna, Ginny, and Hermione both scowled at them Harry quickly apologized. "Sorry. Really, but Luna, no offense, but you talk about some of the oddest things." At their continued scowls, he tried again. "You see, I didn't mean it like that. I mean, we all know you're incredibly bright, you wouldn't be in Ravenclaw otherwise. It's- it's, well if you say it's strange, then it's strange, so… I believe you, Luna."

"Konich- umm, hello, Potter-san, Weasly Ron-san, Weasly Ginny-san, Granger-san, Luna-chan." Serena greeted them.

"Bugger, Serenity, where did you come from?" Ron suddenly blurted out. Hermione didn't bother to scold him, this time she casually cuffed him upside the head. "Ow! Hermione, what was that for?"

"Ignore him Serenity." Hermione declared. "How is your research going? I'm sorry for my behavior a few days ago."

"We both are," Ginny added.

Serena was still smiling, but she quickly turned her attention to Luna Lovegood. "Luna-chan, how are you? Have you seen, cat- uh, my cat Luna? I not see her, many day."

"Oh dear, I hope the Crumple-Horned Snorkacks haven't taken her. I'm not sure why the would though…" Luna exclaimed, genuinely concerned. "By the way, have you heard all shouting, going on at night?"

A blank look of panic crossed Serenity's face, before she cautiously replied. "Um, ano, eh, I hear something at night, but shouting never ends well. It, shouts for long time, then, ends."

* * *

Remember don't forget to comment. Even though Umbridge is not going to get moon-dusted, she still gets her comeuppance. It's Luna, the cat, I'm not sure about…. Should I torture her more or rescue her? Let me know in your reviews...


End file.
